Atan
, Toa Boka| job=Toa Boka leader| element=Iron| powers=Iron| mask=Erona , Tryna| tools=Edge-blade , axe-staff| status=Alive| location=N/A| pron=AN-TAHN}} Atan was the first Toa of Iron to be created. He has been a part of many Toa teams, and is the current leader of the Toa Boka. Biography Atan was created in 472 BGC and was part of the first Toa team in the Matoran universe, the Toa Gara. He later went on to become the leader of the Toa Boka, which consisted of Atan and his companions Zaxix, Hajji, Daktan, and Uon. When he, Daktan, and Uon were exploring a cavern, they fought a giant Rahi that was guarding the Kanohi Olmak. On a trip to Atan's home in Ir-Boka, he and the other Toa met Vessen and Menax. He gave Menax the Olmak to get them home. After hearing from Menax and Vessen that their former leader and friend, Jatax, had gone missing, Atan informed them of an injured stranger that had appeared about the same time that Jatax disappeared, who had been placed in the hut of a Ga-Matoran healer. They went to the dying Jetax to comfort him. However, Atan told them of a mask that had the power to revive living creatures, the Kanohi Tryna. Atan, Menax, and Vessen began searching for the mask. A day later, they discovered the mask in an underground tunnel. Atan used the mask and revived Jatax. He now wears the Tryna instead of his original mask. Search for the Avohkii Soon after using the Tryna on Jatax, he was told that the Makuta that had attacked Jatax had spoke of another Kanohi Avohkii from a different dimension. Atan soon realized that this dimension they spoke of was his, and told Menax, Vessen, and Jatax that the Makuta from Jatax's dimension had made it to his. They then set off to find the Mask of Light before the Makuta could. After a of searching, they finally found the mask. Atan believed that the destined bearer of the mask was either Jatax or Menax. After returning to Wa-Boka, they heard that the Makuta were attacking Ic-Boka, and rushed off to defend it. While at Ic-Boka, Atan noticed that while around an Ic-Matoran named Ruha the mask glowed. He realized soon that this Matoran had to be the destined bearer of the mask. He then gave the mask to Ruha, who put it on and became the Toa of Light. While scouting the island for remaining Makuta with Vessen, He and Vessen were ambushed and captured by a group of Makuta. He is currently trapped in their underground hideout. Powers and equipment ]] Originally, Atan wore a Matatu-shaped Kanohi Erona, Mask of Iron, which enhanced his power over iron and metals. While wearing the Erona, he used a weapon he had created himself, which he called the edge-blade. When he wore the Kanohi Tryna, he had the power to revive living creatures. He has also taken a new weapon, an axe-staff. Category:Toa Gara Category:Toa Boka Category:Toa Category:Iron Category:Toa of Iron